A Bloody Confrontation
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: After coming back from a failed hunt, an injured Tyrannosaurus Rex must fend for himself against a vicious Spinosaurus. Will he survive? Read & Review.


**Jurassic Park:**

**A Bloody Confrontation**

Deep within a lush jungle, an adult bull Tyrannosaurus rex lumbered through the area, looking for food after returning from a failed hunt. His right leg had recieved a bloody cut during a fight with a Triceratops, which forced him to retreat. The T-Rex hadn't eaten in the last two days, and his hunger was driving him to exhaustion. If he couldn't find a meal soon, he would die of starvation.

Pretty soon, his travel had led him out into an open plain, where he heard the sound of some herbivores in the distance. He soon spotted a herd of hadrosaurs all migrating across the land. Despite having an injured leg, he was determined to make a kill one way or another. But just as he proceeded in the direction of the herd, his attention was diverted by a vicious roar. Turning around, he came upon the sight of a 5 ton, 56 foot, 16-20 foot tall Spinosaurus emerging out of the confines of the jungle, possibly having followed the smell of blood from his wound.

The large, sailback predator roared with instant aggression, as he was attempting to intimidate him with his fearsome appearance. But the T-Rex refused to back down and instead roared back with equal aggression, letting him know that he wasn't afraid. Without warning, the Spinosaurus charged forward, attempting to attack, only for the rex to slam his head into his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards slightly before regaining his balance. The T-Rex was in no mood to fight, since he was more focused on finding prey. But he knew that if he didn't do so, the Spinosaurus would kill him without effort. He had to act quickly before it was too late. The very moment that the Spinosaurus charged again, the T-Rex swerved to the side, steering clear of his jaws, countering by ramming him in the side. But unfortunately, the pressure was beginning to take it's toll on his wounded leg, which hindered his movement a little.

The Spinosaurus however continued to press his attack, snapping his jaws and slashing his claws at the T-Rex, who evaded every single strike, all the while trying to sustain his injured leg. But when the Spinosaurus lunged once more, he was knocked back when the T-Rex swung his tail at his face.

However, the rex was starting to become desperate. His leg was giving out due to his injury and he could not sustain it for long. He had to end this fight as quick as possible without taking serious injury. The Spinosaurus was persistent as he kept on coming, but the Tyrant Lizard King refused to leave himself open to even one attack.

In the midst of the fight, the massive carnivore soon noticed his opponent's bloody wound on the side of his leg, which he saw as the opportunity to end the fight in his favor. Changing his tactics, the Spinosaurus began trying to bite at the Tyrannosaur's wounded leg in an effort to bring him down. But he ultimately could not get close enough to reach it as the rex continued to maneuver around his advances.

As a last resort, the Spinosaur immediately rushed in and slashed the T-Rex across the face with one of his powerful clawed arms, temporarily disabling the rex's concentration, thus exposing his weakness. Seizing his chance, the Spinosaurus moves in and latches his jaws onto the rex's leg. The rex let out a roar of pain as the Spinosaur inflicted serious damage upon his wound before letting go. The Spinosaurus was now prepared to finish him off once and for all, but little did he know that he would soon meet his undoing as the T-Rex let out a ferociously angry roar, indicating that he meant business.

Now driven by rage, the T-Rex soon turned the tables as he immediately went on the offensive, regardless of his severely injured leg. The Spinosaurus attempted to attack again, but this time he was caught off guard, which allowed the Tyrannosaurus to bash his head against the side of his opponent with enough force to knock the predator off his feet, breaking his sail in the process, thus disabling his spine.

Moving in for the kill, the T-Rex clamped his jaws onto the Spinosaur's throat, and with one powerful bite, he crushed his throat, effectively killing the carnivore.

Raising his head into the sky, the T-Rex let out a mighty roar of victory which echoed throughout the area. Having now achieved victory, the T-Rex decided to feast upon his newly acquired meal. But even though he had finally found food, he would not survive long enough to see another day due to the horrible injuries the Spinosaur had inflicted upon him in the fight. But at least he could now satisfy his hunger.

* * *

**Well, here's a Jurassic Park one shot I made.**

**I know that the fight isn't really all that bloody, nor is it that thrilling or exciting. But at least I tried the best I could to make this.**

**After seeing how the T-Rex was killed in Jurassic Park III by the Spinosaurus, I got the idea to make a fight where the T-Rex would be the one who emerges victorious. **

**Anyway, later folks.**


End file.
